Lust for Darkness
by Azrabell
Summary: Sixth year. Vampires haunt the borders of light and darkness in the wizarding world. Draco has caught the interest of Pyramus, a vampire who has sealed his fate. Eventual DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Lust for Darkness**

**-Dark Obsession-**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I've Combined my first three chapters in this one!** **Chapter four and five will become chapter 2**

**A/N**: **This story was inspired by the fantastic novel and movie, Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice. Mind you it was inspired not based on. There are many books and wonderful authors that have shaped my mind including that of Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of their magnificent creations and only try to write with such a skill and beauty as posessed by them. I intent regarding these chapters, is to make them short and many in number. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions, please do reply. -**_Azzy_

* * *

Violet eyes burned with passion, and hunger. In the street were he stood, dressed all in black, he faded into the shadows. He growled menancingly at the sun that shined brightly overhead, cursing it, longing for the sweet clam of night. The harsh light burned his sensative eyes, but could not keep him from following his chosen prey. He watched the boy shift uncomfortably next to his father. 

Next to his well known, affluent, _rich_ father, Lucious Malfoy.

But he was no pick-pocket and the lure of money had long ago worne off. He surveyed him in disgust. He was hoplessly arrogant, foolishly loyal to the wrong side. He had an eye for looks and found Lucious rather unappealing with his long hair and square jaw. His son though... The boy was thin and muscular of build, his pale blonde hair fell into his steel gray eyes. Young, fresh of blood and containing a certain air of darkness. A darkness that called to the blackness he felt inside.

He smiled smugly when the boy broke away from his innatenative father and disappeared ito the crowd. Shrugging his cloak over his head he stepped out in to the stream of people and began to to follow the scent of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco tried, with all the patience he had within his being, not to scream at his father. The man could not see anything, so blinded was he by his predjeduce. 

The Head position at Hogwarts was quite an accomplishment, but all his father cared about was the mudblood who would stand beside him as Head girl. Wasn't it enough that he had been pouring almost all of his efforts into his school work to acheive this? No, he thought bitterly, it was never enough. His father clutched at his cane tightly, his nuckles becoming white. Lucious probably wanted to strike at the fool in front of him rather like he struck Draco.

Why had they bothered to visit Hogsmede anyways? The streets were busier than usual and Draco found himself bored. If his only his father hadn't insisted he come. Draco could have refused but he hesitated to test his fathers anger as of late. However, he was loathing to sit around and meet one more associate of his fathers; most likely a Death Eater. Siezing his chance he ducked behind a grotesquely fat man and weaved his way thorught the many bodies lining the street.

Draco already knew his destination, the shreiking shack. He could be alone there, and thats exactly what he wanted right now.

* * *

He glided through the crowd with practiced ease and walked closer to the boy. His hunger was ignited by the sight of Draco's smooth flesh. Too close, he thought when he caught a wiff of the boys scent. It was such a rush, tempting fate this way. 

Feeling satisfied he withdrew to the streets edge and watched in eager anticipation. A soft noise of frustration left his lips when the boy stopped at a store front. He was impatient to get the boy alone, he longed to posess him. But he would wait, blending in as he had learned to do so many certuries ago. His attention was absolute, as he watched his little obession trade insults with a boy outside a colorful joke shop. So focused was he, that he remained unaware of a hooded figue making a beeline towards him.

People parted subconciously for the feminie body wrapped in black from head to toe. She crackled with energy as she sashayed closer to him. At her neck a silver clasp held her cloak in place, and allowed it to sway gently at her sides. She smiled, although her smile could not be seen in the shadows of her hood. She knew his mind, knew his hunger.

"Pyramus" She purred from behind him. He turned to face her allowing his hood to slip back slightly. She waited in the alley, her hood pulled down revealing her features.

Her face was framed by red ringlettes of hair. Hair, he mused, that he once ran his fingers through possesively. Her full lips were partly open in an invitation of sweet seduction. Once he would have given anything to kiss her. Velevet green eyes regarded him with quiet amusement.

"Astarael" He murmered, rather reluctantly. "Mmm.. Pyramus its been so long." Astarael said, while pulling him into the alley. Resigned to losing his prey he followed her back into the darkness. "Did you not miss me?" She asked, her voice sweet and her lips slightly pouted. "No, Astareal. A century without you has been wonderful, and I could have standed never seeing you again." Once this had not been so, but time changed hearts and a century was a very long time.

She pretended hurt, placing her palm against her heart. "Now Pyramus... surely you cannot mean that." Astarael said smiling coyly. "No," He murmered stepping back from her. "I've never cared for your pleasures Astarael."

A hard gleam appeared in her emerald eyes and her mouth curled into a sneer. "Oh, Pyramus you always were such a tease." She said, but her light tone was forced. "Do you think you're better than me? You are hunting, are you not?" Astarael hissed with sudden vehomence.

Small flames of anger began to churn inside his stomach, burning and growing larger. He locked his eyes with hers, his violet irises smoldering with the repressed rage. It was Astarael who looked away, he noted with a flicker of pride. Gods how she incited his rage! She judged him, as if she knew his heart. "I hate what I am, what I am forced to do!" He growled at her, whille grabbing his black hair as if to anchor himself against the rising wave of madness.

"I pay for it everynight... _in my dreams_." Pyramus finished, his voice fading out. His body gave an involentairy shudder as he recalled his nightmares. Astarael's smirk melted into a look of disdain.

"Yes.." She spat. "You may pay nightly, but the mortals pay with their _lives_." She said, eyes narrowing. "I don't take enough to kill." He protested, but Astarael would not allow him even this small victory. "Yes, and what about the times when you are too emersed in the blood lust? What then Pyramus? You feed, leaving them enough blood so that they may die, and die _slowly_." He shook his head silently, damning her because she spoke the truth.

"You are an animal," Astarael continued her voice rising with the intensity of her emotions. "feeding off scraps, living apart from them. You hide in the shadows! You are the same as me, Pyramus!" She said, nearly shouting now. "You cannot escape that! You cannot hide! You are a Vampire!" She screamed, and he felt a stab in his dead heart.

Yes. He was one of them... but he didn't savor it like Astarael did. It was a curse.

Her voice became soft and pleading "You are better than them Pyramus, you are their _Master_! Look at them Pyramus." Astarael cried, turning and pointing at the people that streamed past the alley's entrance. Her cloak swirled around her ankles and the dim light caught her eyes. She slided up to him placing pale hands on his chest. "They destory everything they touch. They destroy eachother, they even destroy themselves! They are so unhappy here. You are benevolent, its with _kindness_ that you kill them. They look so peaceful in death. So quiet and so still... Come back with me, take your rightful place among the circle of immortals. Be _kind_ to them Pyramus." Astarael finished, withdrawing her hands and taking a half-step back.

Pyramus was still, his eyes no longer smoldered, they burned with an inner fire. He grabed her slim wrist and slammed her body against the brick wall that lined the alley. His hands he thrust against the wall on either side of her red tresses. Astarael trembeld before the force of his anger. Her chest rose and fell quickly in nervous anticipation. Pyramus leaned in so that his whispered words would be heard.

"You are right," He said allowing his lips to brush lightly against her ear. "I _am_ like you." He said and this time Astarael trembled not in fear, but in pleasure. She remembered back when they were loveres and his lips had left trails of heat over her body, and she longed to feel the heat again. He was close but she brought them closer, arching her body slightly so that she was pressed against his hard chest. But before she could give in to her hunger Pyramus spoke again. "I am just like you, Astarael," He whispered, allowing his tongue to gently gilde on the rim of her ear. She almost moaned, her mind becoming pleasently blank.

"A monster." He said and caught her eyes, momentarily imprisoning her in his. He turned and walked away, leaving her hot and breathless. He drew his hood up before stepping out into the sunlight. Regaining her senses Astarael raced after him, only to find he had disappeared. She smiled, resolute and grim.

"You will fall," Astarael promised "and when you do I will lay a kiss on your bloody and broken body."

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry for any confusion this has caused. All future chapters will be long as well. Love you all. Please r&r -Azzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust for Darkness**

-**Overcome-**

**A/N: Hello my dears... I write again, so enamored am I of my characters. I hope you enjoy as much as I do. That doesn't mean I shall be doing this every chapter but... who knows? I was inspired by my reviewers to continue writing this. Please do not get angry with me for adding two more characters; Corpse and Rell. They are crows and spies working for an unamed master. I am eager to get further into the story and so I think I shall combine my earlier and much shorter chapters. I want to include all this involving Pyramus, Astarael the crows and the Master as they will be in the story later on. Thank you for reading as always , please r&r -Love Azzy **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS A COMBINATION OF CHAPTER 4 & THE NEW CHAPTER 5 ENJOY**

* * *

Draco stopped outside the deplicated old house that he ment to enter. A small smile flitted over his features as he remembered how scared he had been in his third year. Then, the Shreiking Shack had seemed foreboding, menancing and grim. Today he viewed it with new eyes. It was empty and cold. The house was broken and beaten and left there to rot.

He felt a strange sort of pity for it, the house. No one would dare come close to it, it had been marked as evil. Fear controled the mind, Draco knew. He had not conquered it yet. He had seen many horrors but the world was vast and its shadows dark.

He ran a slim pale hand over the warped wood, careful to avoid splinters. He would enter the house through the front door. The many boards that had sealed the entrace had taken a beating by the elements. They had snapped under the pressure of a fallen tree, leaving a hole like a gaping wound in the door. Picking his way over the massive trunk he dodged the rusty nails that poked from the hanging boards. Sliding into darkness, he felt his heart ease. For a while he would be free from social expectations, his father's wrath, and the fools who pretended to know him.

Draco walked slowly, his attention captured by the unfamilar corners and doors. Thin shafts of light filtered through the gaps between wooden boards at odd interveals. They could never really penetrate the darkness that clung, like the smell of smoke to the skeletal house.

Its funny... he thought idly, that everyone is so afraid this place when inside it's empty... empty like me. His hand abslently caressed a brass doorknob while he wandered in search of what... he could not name. He found himself infront of a staircase and, pulled by some mysterious force, he climed. He walked into the last room on the left and was struck by a gust of cool air. The only window in this room had been broken. Half of the glass still stood in place. The sun emerged and filled the room with a sudden light, and Draco threw up his hands to block the light. Slowly he lowered his arms and looked at the window in silent wonder.

The sun light had clearly illuminated the beautiful, albeit broken, stained glass window. The image was that of an angel with black wings reaching up to heaven. The glass sounding him was a deep crimson red. Draco wondered why something so beautiful had been destroyed. He bent down and picked up a piece of the broken glass, it was a woman's face framed by red hair. The rest of her body had been destroyed.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Came a soft voice.

Draco turned slowly, the bit of glass still in his hand. A man stood in the doors frame, cloaked in black. The phrase "Death Eater" sprang into Draco's mind first, but that wasn't right. "Who are you...?" He asked slowly, still caught in the dream-like spell. His senses and reflexes had not yet taken control of his mind.

"You may call me Pyramus, although more impolite names are used among the lesser beings." He said smoothly.

Draco nodded as if accepting the truth behind thoses words. "Im..." He began, but Pyramus interupted him. "Let me guess... " He drawled. "You're not a Malfoy are you?" Pyramus asked, his voice hinting of amusement and snide inflection. Draco wondered if it was that obvious, that a complete and total stranger should identify him. "Yes... I am. And what buisness of it is yours?" He said forcing the words to come out harsh. However he could not fully raise the cocky mask he normaly wore, and his grey eyes were not icy like his words.

But if Pyramus chose to judge him, then Draco was determined to play the part.

**

* * *

****NOTE: This Is After Pyramus leaves Astarael and before he meets with Draco in the shreiking shack. My apologies for any confusion.**

Pyramus forced his way through the crowds; his patience with those fools had gone, leaving his nerves raw. It seemed uncontrivable that after all these years Astrael could affect him so strongly. He thanked the Gods that it was not often he ran into the damnable creature.

"Hey, Watch where you're going!" A burly man shouted as Pyramus roughly shoved him out of the way. For a moment Pyramus stopped and stood motionless. The man took advantage of his pause and drew his wand. Pyramus turned to face the wizard, he slowly licked his extended canines. The wizard opened his mouth to yell but was silenced by the glare of Pyramus' red eyes.

"Foolish mortal," He spat. "your death will be mine." The wizard, so eager to fight a moment ago fell to his knees in fright. He begged for his miserable life, but when he looked up the vampire had gone.

Pyramus entered the line of trees and began swearing loadly and in the many languages he knew. It was impressive the array of curses he knew. But shouting them did not ease the aggitation that settled on his soul. He would walk until his feet could no longer bear it, and maybe then the fires of hate and anger could be quenched.

* * *

A crow flapped its wings and cawed racously to its fellow as they watched the figure below. He fumed in anger, they observed, cursing long and lound as humans so often did. The crows cackled wildly. They knew many curses in their own language that they flung at him now.

Of course the vampire would not understand them. Even their Master was not that adept at crow speak. It was not often the crows pledged their alligance to anyone, they were unconcerned with politics and wars. But they willing entered into the service of the vampire they called "Master". They had been promised the bodies of the dead to feast on, and plenty gold trinkets in reward. It was a glorious offer.

The crows, brothers by the names of Corpse and Rell, had preened modestly when their Master had called them the best. They did not deny the thruth of it though. The Master had sent his spies to find a formidable vampire that had dissapeared. They found him quickly despite the speculation of the vampire the Master comanded work with them.

She was a haughty one, Corpse had thought, and Rell had readily agreed. "Dumb" She had called them. "Worthless" She sneered baring her fangs in contempt. In retaliation Rell had "accidently" splattered his droppings upon her clothes. Corpse itched to rip the shiny red hair out of her head, but he refrained. "ASTARAEL" The Master had shouted in his loud voice. Internally the crows laugh at her fear. She bowed at his feet and begged for forgiveness. Still, the Master insisted that his crows put up with her. His words of flattery and praise coupled with a diamond for each brother bought their willing cooperation.

Rell clacked his beak to signal his brother, and Corpse abandoned his memories and looked up. The vampire Pyramus was begining to move out of sight. Rather reluctantly he spread his black pinions and flew from the comfortable perch they shared in the tall poplar tree. Artfully they dodged the many trees as they flew close to the ground. They were silent, they understood the need to be unnoticed. They followed him as he ran himself to exhaustion. When he stopped Corpse and Rell alighted on a jack pine at the edge of a small clearing. They watched as he sat and stared moodily into the stream. Rell shifted and nudged his brother slightly, they rolled their eyes, it looked like they would be there for quite some time.

Pyramus sat in silence, he had fianlly lost the burning edge of his anger. He allowed the soft music of the stream to invade his his thoughts to drown out everything else. It wasn't long before the blissful serenity faded and he was asaulted by the aura of a human. Pyramus growled low in his throat his violet eyes quickly shifting back to red.

He was in a mood to shed some blood.

**

* * *

****A/N: I did some of writing about the house from Draco's perspective. He viewed it as "marked" by evil, as empty, cold, and beaten. This is Draco's self-pity moment. He doesn't go far with words to describe what he feels but he associates himself with the house. So what do you think of that? **


End file.
